tempting fate
by shel
Summary: phoebe's fate is to lead a life without cole by her side...or is it?
1. chapter 1

****

CHARMED

"Tempting Fate"

by shel

© december 2002

__

disclaimer:

__

the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too

__

rating:

__

pg-13

__

summary:

__

phoebe's fate is to lead a life without cole by her sideor is it?

__

timeline:

__

nearly a week after the events of season 5's daddy dearest'

__

archive:

__

please don't without expressed permission

__

notes:

__

the muppets and kermit-the-frog belong to the jim henson companythere's minor references to characters/events of the eyes have it' and charmed and dangerous'please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why notand, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames

__

"Morning," Phoebe mumbled as she half-stumbled into the kitchen. "I know I'm late. I slept through my alarm."

Paige, who sat at the table and held the morning's paper in front of her, gave half a glance to her older sister. "Fashion police seen you?" she teased as she went back to the day's comic strips. "I've been out of work too longdidn't know the latest trend calls for oversized T-shirts and sweat-socks."

Piper suddenly turned away from the eggs she was cooking on the stove to look at Phoebe. "You look terrible," she agreed. "Phoebe, you have got to get some sleep or you'll make yourself sick."

Paige, who had been about to take a bite from her bagel, thoughtfully remarked, "Maybe she already has." She put down the paper and told Phoebe, "You look like you're running a fever. You should probably skip work and get back to bed."

"I don't know, maybe," Phoebe considered as she poured herself a glass of water with an unsteady hand.

"No coffee?" Piper anxiously asked.

"Not in the mood," Phoebe replied before she emptied the glass in a few quick gulps.

Piper and Paige exchanged looks of concern but, before either could comment, Leo orbed into the kitchen and greeted the three sisters. "Phoebe? You don't look so good."

"Thanks, Leo," Phoebe muttered as she rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "If you're all through complimenting me on my looks, I've gotta get dressed for work."

"You're not really thinking of going to work?" Piper called out as Phoebe turned to leave. She turned back around and stared at Piper who continued, "I know you're swamped but you're obviously not well and you should rest before you make yourself worse. Especially after the last couple of days what with Cole bei--"

"I told you I don't want to talk about Cole," Phoebe sharply interrupted before she quickly announced, "I'm going to bed."

"Phoebe, wait," Paige began as she stood up but Phoebe was already gone.

Piper turned to Leo, "I didn't mean"

"I know," Leo assured his wife as he pulled her into a hug, "but Phoebe has been through a lot and, with her workload, she hasn't had much time to really process what's happened. I mean Cole's invincible now. The ramifications of that alone could beI don't know, maybe this also has to do with the letter."

"You think she read it this morning?" Piper inquired but Leo shrugged in reply.

"What letter?" Paige asked in confusion.

Piper refocused her attention on the eggs and turned off the burner. As she scraped the eggs onto a plate, she told Paige, "Last night, Phoebe remembered about seeing an envelope right before we were about to vanquish Cole and she asked Leo to go back to the penthouse to find it."

"It's why she figured Cole's real plan was to get us to vanquish him rather than actually harm any of us," Leo explained. "She thought it may have been some sort of good-bye."

"So was there a letter?" Paige asked with interest.

Leo nodded, "He wasn't around but it was still on the table, addressed to her. Along with his wedding ring."

"I'd say he's finally given up," Piper murmured.

"And?" Paige asked impatiently. "What'd it say?"

"I have no idea," Leo informed her. "She was asleep when I came back so I left them both on her vanity. But what's in the letter is meant for her alone so it's not a good idea to go up there now asking her all sorts of questions," Leo cautioned them. "She needs time. Especially if she's also sick."

Piper nodded in agreement. "She'll talk to us when she's ready." She handed Leo the plate of eggs and, as he brought them to the table, she added, "I suppose I should start making some chicken soup. I don't think she'll be interested in food for a while and Grams's recipe always made her feel better. Paige, why don't you go upstairs and make sure she takes some aspirin or something to bring down her fever."

********** ********** **********

Phoebe had just curled up under her covers when she spotted the ring glittering in the sunlight. In spite of her aching head and chilled body, she threw back the covers and went to her vanity. Her legs trembled as she recognized the ring she had once so lovingly slipped on Cole's finger. It was sitting on an envelope and she hesitated a moment before she grabbed the ring and clutched it in her hand. She clenched her mouth and did her best not to start crying. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and reached for the support of the table. As she leaned against it, she closed her eyes and waited for the spell to pass. 

After a moment or two, when she felt steadier, Phoebe opened her eyes and picked up the letter while she still gripped Cole's ring in one hand. But she was suddenly thrown into a premonition and she gasped as she quickly tried to steady herself again. But fuzzy images flooded her mind amidst a new wave of dizziness and she crumpled to the floor as darkness quickly overcame her.

********** ********** **********

__

Phoebe groaned, opened her eyes, and, in a slightly dazed state, sat herself up. She had fallen on the floor between her bed and vanity and, as she waited for the dizziness to pass, she noticed that the ring and letter were gone. But, more importantly, instead of her old, worn T-shirt, she was now clad in her red satin nightgown with the tie-spaghetti straps. Her head ached and she felt like she was on fire. She was still looking at her new attire when, from the corner of her eye, she discovered a blistering red burn on her shoulder and she moaned as she gingerly touched its edges. But she didn't have any more time to wonder about it because she suddenly heard a clicking sound and, when she looked up, she found a bronze, tall, thin, insect-like figure standing next to the closed door of her bedroom. It was bent over what looked to be a bassinet and the upper two of its four segmented arms were raised in a stance of attack. "Hey!" she hoarsely shouted as she got to her feet.

The demon turned, its facial features contorted in anger, and its green eyes brightly glowed. It raised its upper arms, aimed at Phoebe, and fire erupted from its pincers.

"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe shouted as she dropped back down to the floor. The fire barely missed the top of her head. She heard a baby's cry coming from the bassinet and she rolled out of the way just as the demon fired at her again.

Just then, Piper threw open the door and shrieked in surprise when she saw her sister narrowly miss becoming charcoal.

"Piper" Phoebe weakly shouted. "Blow it up!"

Piper quickly waved her hands at the demon to her left but, when it didn't explode as she'd intended, she uttered, "Uh, oh." The demon retaliated by firing its flames at her and she fell down, narrowly missing the fire, back into the hallway. "Cole!" she screamed.

Cole suddenly flamed in behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he quickly reached out his hand to help her to her feet.

Piper accepted his help and pointed into the bedroom. "Big fire bug. In front of the bassinet and I think it got Phoebe."

From the doorway, Cole saw Phoebe roll out of the way of another fire bolt. In a fit of anger, he burst into the room and quickly threw a fireball at the demon.

The demon let out a clicking cry of pain as it was enveloped in fire. It still managed to release two final, harmless, bursts of fire before it was blown apart. 

"Why didn't you fry it?" Cole questioned as he ran to Phoebe's side. 

Phoebe stared at Cole. "Fry it?" she whispered in confusion as he knelt next to her. 

"Are you all right?" He discovered the burn on her shoulder and turned to Piper. "Call Leo! She's been burned."

"Leo!" Piper shouted as a worried look crossed her face. "Oh, God, Melinda! Will you be okay?" Cole gave her a quick nod and she ran out of the room.

Cole stayed at Phoebe's side and hugged her tight. "You're okay," he repeated over and over. There was crying from the bassinet but he stayed at her side. She hadn't said another word and he continued to murmur words of comfort.

"Melinda's still napping," Piper announced with relief when she re-entered the room. "How that two-year old can sleep through demon attacks is beyond me but I'm not complaining," she commented in a light tone. She saw that Cole still tended Phoebe and went straight to the bassinet. "It's all over," she cooed. "The nasty bug's been exterminated. You're all right." She turned back to the couple and assured them, "They don't seem hurt at all. Probably just a little cranky that their naps were interrupted."

Cole breathed a sigh of relief as he carefully gathered Phoebe into his arms and lifted her up. "She's shivering pretty badly and hasn't said a word. She's probably in shock," he told Piper. He sat Phoebe on the bed and carefully pulled the comforter around her. He brought a hand to her forehead and added, "Damn it, I think she's running a fever. I told her to see Ava two days ago. I knew she was overdoing it. Where the hell is Leo?"

"Calm down, Cole," Piper said in a placating voice as she carefully lifted a baby from the bassinet. "You know he's with a charge as is Paige. I'll get the first aid kit and we'll patch up Phoebe until they get here. If it's that bad, we'll call Ava."

"I don't --" Cole began.

As she gently rocked the fussing baby, Piper interrupted, "You and Phoebe have both been overdoing it since they were born three weeks ago and you both need time to rest and recover. Maybe this attack will be the excuse you need."

"I don't understand," Phoebe finally commented in a weak voice as she ignored the pain in her shoulder and struggled to free herself from Cole's embrace. "What's going on? Cole, what are you doing here?"

Cole propped some pillows behind her to support her and smiled, "I know I was driving you crazy before but I didn't think you meant it when you kicked me out of here." He kissed the top of her head and missed her look of puzzlement. "As a new father, can't I go a little overboard the first day after my children's homecoming?"

"Children?" Phoebe whispered in shock as Piper finally came closer carrying a pink bundle. She sagged back into the pillows and was distracted by another cry from the bassinet. "Piper?" she questioned in a worried tone.

Cole reached for the baby and asked Piper, "Can you check on Ben?"

"Ben?" Phoebe whispered. "Cole, what the hell is go--" She froze when Cole suddenly placed the baby in her arms.

Cole tenderly fingered the baby's fine light brown hair. "See, Sam's okay, Phoebe." He patiently kissed the top of Phoebe's head again.

"Oh, God," Phoebe stared helplessly at her sister as the baby squirmed in her arms.

"She's probably just hungry," Piper assured her over the baby's insistent cries. "Why don't you nurse her for a few minutes? A little snack shouldn't throw her off-schedule." 

"What?" Phoebe gasped.

Cole gave a worried glance to Piper. "Maybe she shouldn't until we've had a chance to heal her shoulder." 

Piper shook her head and told him, "It will probably calm them both." She gazed at her younger sister who seemed terrified and tried to reassure Phoebe, "Ben fell back asleep and you'll probably feel overwhelmed when they're both awake and hungry at the same time, especially if you aren't feeling well. Besides, Samantha probably wants a little alone time with her mommy."

"Piper's right, honey," Cole told Phoebe as he carefully untied her shoulder strap and adjusted the nightgown for her. "Look at Sam. She already knows it's time for a snack." 

Phoebe stared at the baby who quickly found her source of nourishment. She gasped when the baby's mouth took hold of her breast and she stared as the baby began to greedily nurse. "This isn't happening. I'm dreaming," she whispered in a mixture of shock and wonderment. 

"If it's a dream," Cole decided as he lightly caressed Sam's head, "then I don't want to wake up." He smiled and kissed his wife on her temple. "Three-and-a-half weeks premature but look at her now, Phoebe, she's perfect. They're both perfect."

Piper watched the couple and told them, "I'm going to get the first aid kit. Cole, you will take care of this little problem, won't you?"

"Right now," Cole nodded as he draped a receiving blanket over Phoebe's bare shoulder and the nursing baby. He then carefully stood up and waited for Piper to step out of the way. When she stood guard next to the bassinet, Cole waved a hand in the air in a swift up-and-down motion. 

A middle-aged male figure, dressed in various shades of brown, suddenly appeared in the room within a cloud of gray smoke. He stood respectfully before Cole and didn't speak.

Phoebe's mouth dropped at the demon's appearance but she couldn't find her voice. Instinctively, she tightened her grip on the nursing baby beneath the blanket and looked to Cole in shock. 

Cole ordered, "A Baldiron just attacked my wife and children. I've disposed of it but I want to know who sent it." The demon nodded and Cole added, "Make sure heor sheis in one piece. Everyone is going to see what I meant about paying the price for attacking my family." 

The demon silently nodded again and disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

Piper waved the smoke out of her way and gave a slight cough. "Look, Cole, I don't mind that you and Phoebe are rooming here until the renovations on your house next door are done, really, I don't. But no more demons, bugs, or otherwise. Particularly ones that smoke. It's not healthy, especially for all the babies."

"When I became the Source again, I promised you that you and the family would be safe," Cole assured her, "and I intend on keepi--Phoebe, honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

As Cole quickly pulled away the blanket and took Sam from Phoebe, Piper rushed towards the bed and watched as Phoebe struggled to catch her breath. "She's hyperventilating," Piper told Cole. "Phoebe, listen to me," she insisted as she reached for Phoebe's hands. "The babies are fine. Nothing happened to them. You're okay. You have to breathe. Just concentrate. In and out."

Cole carefully sat next to Phoebe, shifted the sleepy baby to one arm, and rubbed Phoebe's back with his free hand. "In and out," he echoed. "Close your eyes and just listen to our voices. In and out."

Phoebe, however, was in a complete state of panic and didn't understand what was happening. Why Cole was there. Why a demon attacked. Why they claimed two babies were hers. How she could actually nurse that beautiful baby girl. How Cole could be the Source again. Her worst nightmare come true and yet Piper seemed totally okay with it. Piper didn't even bat an eyelash at Cole bringing in a demon. Phoebe squeezed Piper's hands but she still couldn't breathe and felt the darkness closing in around her. She pulled her hands from Piper's and reached out blindly and she could barely hear Piper's and Cole's shouts of concern. "Cole?" she called out as the darkness overcame her.

********** ********** **********


	2. chapter 2

"What the hell happened?" Piper asked Paige as she lightly patted Phoebe's face.

Even though her eyes were closed, Phoebe whispered, "Cole?"

"I don't know," Paige answered as she pushed Piper's hands aside and held her own hands over Phoebe's face. "I heard a thud and when I opened the door, I found her on the floor. I only got her onto the bed when you came in. Piper, this isn't working. Why can't I heal her?"

"Leo?" Piper turned to her husband for help.

Paige moved aside as Leo stepped in. He held his hands over Phoebe and waited but they didn't glow. 

"It's probably a natural illness," he told the sisters. "At least we know it's not demonic," he added with relief as he stepped back from the bed.

Piper sat next to Phoebe, felt her sister's forehead, and commented in concern, "She's burning up."

"What's in her hand?" Paige asked when she suddenly noticed Phoebe's clenched hand.

Piper pried open Phoebe's fingers and murmured, "Oh, Phoebe." She turned to Paige and said, "It's Cole's ring."

"Damn him," Paige muttered. "He's not even here and he's still hurting her." She looked down, saw the letter on the floor, and picked it up. "She must've reached for this. It's still sealed," she realized as she placed it back on the vanity. "Do you think, maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Piper encouraged.

"I don't know," Paige shrugged, "maybe she had a premonition and it was too much for her. Maybe something terrible…about Cole."

Piper turned to Leo and asked in a worried tone, "She's never fainted before but she's come close a couple of times. Could Paige be right?"

Phoebe stirred and moaned, "Piper… Not real…Cole…Baldiron…"

"Baldiron?" Paige questioned.

"I've never heard of them," Leo admitted. "I'll go up and see what I can find out."

********** ********** **********

Phoebe stirred, opened her eyes, and found Cole staring back at her with worry written all over his face. "Cole?"

"Phoebe," he sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she pushed the comforter away and struggled to prop herself up against the pillows.

"Not yet," Cole suggested. "You've been out for a while now and still need to lay down. We had to call Ava."

"Ava?" Phoebe questioned as she tried to shake her head clear. "For a fever?"

"A burn," Cole answered with concern. "From the Baldiron's attack. Remember?"

"This isn't real," she insisted as she shook her head.

"She treated the burn and it should help until Leo or Paige gets back to heal it completely," he continued to explain. 

"But I'm not --" Phoebe began as she tried to get up.

"But nothing," he insisted as he gently pushed her back against the pillows. "Listen to your husband for once. From the moment the twins were born, you haven't given yourself a moment's rest." He brushed some hair from her forehead and reached for the washcloth from the bowl of water that was on her nightstand. As he lightly pressed the cool cloth to her forehead and cheeks, he quietly continued, "You've got to stop blaming yourself, baby. I know the difficult pregnancy and premature labor scared you. It scared me. But it wasn't your fault and you've got to start taking better care of yourself or you won't be able to care for them."

"You don't understand," Phoebe complained as she pushed away his hand. "This is all wrong. I never had a baby, let alone twins, and I'm certainly not married to you!"

"Of all times to pick a fight," Cole commented in a frustrated tone as he dropped the cloth back in the bowl.

"I'm not picking a fight," she argued as she quickly leaned forward. "I just --" Phoebe swayed slightly and stopped speaking as she brought a hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"See?" Cole muttered even as he tenderly supported her and gently pushed her back. He reached for the nearby glass of water and offered it to her. "Ava said you should drink plenty of fluids."

Phoebe managed a few sips before she pushed the glass away. She closed her eyes and said, "Cole, listen, please." She opened her eyes and found him waiting for her to continue. She barely had the energy to keep the tears from falling and she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay," he calmly told her. "Take your time."

"I don't know what's going on," she quietly admitted. "It's like I'm a stranger in my own home. Those children, as beautiful as they may be, they aren't mine. You aren't my husband. I wish…I wish that I…I don't know, maybe I'm in some sort of alternate universe or maybe I'm just dreaming but I know I don't belong here. I'm sorry. I just don't." 

Cole pulled her into an embrace as she began to cry. "It's okay, you've been through a lot the past few weeks. Hell, the past few months. This is probably just that postpartum stuff they warned us about."

"You don't believe me," Phoebe cried.

Cole comforted her and, after a few moments, she had calmed enough for him to pull back. He cooled her face again with the washcloth and quietly told her, "I promise you, the one responsible will pay. No one will get away with hurting you or our children. I swear." Phoebe's tears began to flow again and he tenderly brushed them away as she tried to shake her head in frustration. "Phoebe, nothing is more important to me than you and our family. And that includes your sisters and even Leo. I promised you that when you agreed to give us another try and it's worked. You see that don't you? We did find another way. And I will not let anyone or anything try to destroy it."

"Another way?" Phoebe sniffled. "What way's that? For you to be the Source and me the Queen of all Evil?"

"No, of course not," Cole looked at her in confusion. "Phoebe, I thought we worked past all this two years ago. All your…our…doubts. As the strongest Source the Underworld has ever seen, I promised you and your family protection while you still did your Charmed Ones thing. Even the Elders agreed to the idea. Of course, seeing as how I helped save their angelic butts from the Avatars, I don't see that they had much choice."

"The Elders would never agree to that," Phoebe insisted as she pushed Cole back and crawled out of bed, "and neither would I." She swayed slightly as she stood before him and he reached out to support her. "What have you done to me? Is this all your doing? Some warped way to get me back? Did you create this happy little world and expect me to stay?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Get you back from where?" Cole asked in annoyance as he stood next to her. "Are you blaming me for what happened? That's it, isn't it. You actually think that I asked a Baldiron to attack my own children?"

"You did what?" Paige exclaimed as she entered the bedroom.

Cole rolled his eyes before he turned to face Paige. "Private argument. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Paige answered as she strode past him to Phoebe's side. "Please continue. I believe you were about to explain how some bug getting past your own guards and our protective amulets wasn't your fault."

"Paige…" Cole growled.

"All right," Paige said, "truce." She helped Phoebe back to the bed and added, "Piper told me that you were hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner but I'm here now and I'll fix it up. C'mon sit down."

Before Paige could sit her down, Phoebe grabbed her sister's arms and blurted out, "This is all wrong, Paige! I'm not your sister. Cole's done something! Changed everything. It's all different!"

Paige turned to Cole and, in a worried tone, asked, "What happened to her? I thought it was just a shoulder burn."

"Paige, please, you've got to help me," Phoebe pleaded as she swayed again.

"Phoebe," Cole called out as he rushed forward.

"Not real," Phoebe mumbled as she began falling when the world suddenly went black.

********** ********** **********


	3. chapter 3

"You think he'll come just because we called?" Paige asked her sister as they stood in the center of their attic. "What makes you think it'll work anyway? If he's all-powerful now, we don't even know that a simple spell will work."

"That's why I came up with a new spell," Piper responded as she lit the circle of candles. "We've got to try. Leo said the Baldirons are rarely seen and generally used as last resorts in cases of revenge."

"That's because of their insect-like nature, they can get past most defenses," Paige commented. "CreepyThey won't appear on anyone's radar except as a harmless bug. The real question is: How did Phoebe know about them? They're not mentioned in the Book and you've never come across them before."

Piper shrugged, "But if the Elders think that Phoebe's caught in some sort of premonition, we could be in for serious trouble and it might help to know what Cole knows about these Baldirons, just in case."

"All right then," Paige nodded, "let's get this over with. I'm not crazy about Cole being in the house with us. Especially if we're not at full-strengthOf course, full-strength didn't do us much good last week" She caught Piper's stern look and sighed, "All right, let's see the spell"

Piper waited but Paige didn't say anything after having read from her piece of lined paper. Concerned, she asked, "Should I change it?"

Paige shook her had as she sadly realized, "No, you got the wording perfectly."

Piper reached for Paige's hand, gave it an encouraging squeeze, and they recited,

__

"Phoebe's dream now holds the key.

__

To save our innocent, hear our plea:

__

Two hearts once joined but now torn apart,

__

__

Bring to us he who still holds Phoebe's heart."

The flames flickered and the sisters waited. But nothing happened.

"Maybe he doesn't hold Phoebe's heart anymore," Paige suggested hopefully.

Piper glared at her but crumpled the paper and threw it down. "Damn it," she grumbled as she turned away from the circle, "I really thought that would work."

"It's okay," Paige apologized as she wrapped her arm around Piper in comfort. "We'll find another way."

"To do what?" Cole inquired as he appeared within the circle.

Both sisters gasped and turned around. "Cole," Paige uttered in shock. "You're here."

"You called," he simply responded, "I was curious." He scanned the attic. "Where's Phoebe? Downstairs preparing another vanquishing potion? The last one packed quite a punch but fell short of its mark. Still here, sorry to say," he muttered as he stepped out of the circle.

"Actually," Piper answered as she quickly glanced at Paige, "Phoebe's the reason we called." She cleared her throat and continued, "She'swell, the Elders think she's caught in a premonition."

"What do you mean caught?" Cole asked with sudden interest.

"We think she was having a premonition when she fainted," Paige reluctantly told him. "And she hasn't woken up yet. Every now and then she mumbles some words but we don't know what she means by the ones we can make out."

"Why did she faint?" Cole quickly asked in a concerned tone. "Is something wrong with her?" 

"Phoebe's been overdoing it forwell, for a long time, but especially this week," Piper admitted as she held Cole's gaze. "She hasn't been sleeping well, she's barely been eating, and then this morning, she --"

"So you think I had something to do with this?" Cole interrupted defensively.

Piper shook her head. "She seemed a little off last night and woke up feverish this morning. It's possible the fever may have contributed to what happened. What we --"

"What we need to know is why she mentioned Baldirons," Paige interrupted. "Leo gave us the basics about them but we need to know what you know. What you've heard about an attack."

"What makes you think I've heard anything?" he snapped. But he saw the solemn looks on their faces and thought a moment before he seriously answered, "I haven't heard of a Baldiron attack in seventy-five years. Are you sure that's what she said?"

Both sisters nodded and Piper asked, "Any idea why they would attack now?"

Cole shook his head as he considered, "Baldirons are hard to find and don't come cheap. The Underworld is still in chaos so there are plenty of demons available for hire. No one would need to find a Baldiron unless it was for something big or someone desperate."

"Well that was helpful," Paige sarcastically muttered to Piper.

Piper ignored Paige's comment and told Cole, "She also mentioned Avatars a few minutes ago so Leo went to find out about them." She noticed the shocked look on Cole's face and eyed him suspiciously. "What do you know about them?"

Cole didn't answer and, instead, paced to the windows. He gazed out at the sunny street below and wondered how much he should reveal.

"If you know something, you have to tell us," Paige declared after she glanced uneasily at her sister. "You owe it to us."

"You Halliwells always think everyone owes you," Cole softly commented as he continued to look out the window.

"I'm not a--" Paige began before Piper grabbed her arm.

"Look, Cole, we need to figure out what Phoebe's premonition's about and if you can help us" Piper left her sentence unfinished.

"What do I get out of it?" he wondered with his back still to them. "What will you do for me?"

"Why should we do anything for you?" Paige asked with annoyance. "We don't owe you a damn thing. Not after what you did to us. And if you really meant what you said about wanting to be good, you wouldn't expect something in return. You'd just do it because it's the right thing to do."

Cole gave a bitter laugh, "Funny, not too long ago, you were the only one defending me and my good intentions." He finally turned around to face them and questioned, "How long do you expect me to stay on your leash? How many more times do I have to help you to prove I've changed only to have you turn me away until the next time you need my help?"

Piper exchanged guilty looks with her sister and apologized to Cole, "I didn't think --"

"No, you didn't," he sharply interrupted. "None of you didNot even Phoebe."

"Actually," Paige quietly admitted, "she's been pretty torn up about anything where you're concerned. Maybe for that very reason."

Cole absorbed her words and sighed. "The Avatars approached me with an offer."

"For what?" Piper asked. "Who are they?"

"A small group of beings, neither good nor bad, but definitely interested in power," he stated. "I wasn't aware of their existence and don't know much more than that."

"This can't be good," Piper commented with a worried glance to her sister.

"And now that you're Superman," Paige muttered, "they want you on their side." She faced Piper. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

Cole nodded in agreement and then added, "They pretty much laughed when I told them I wasn't interested in joining their group." He saw the skeptical looks on the sisters' faces and frowned, "You really think I'd join them?" Cole shook his head in disbelief. "You're incredibleboth of you. Where does Phoebe stand with all this? Does she think I'd turn again? After everything I've done to try and prove I've changed, does she really think I'd still be interested in power like they're offering?"

Annoyed, Paige reminded him, "She's unconscious, remember?" She took a step towards Cole and added, "She doesn't even realize she mentioned the Avatars so leave her out of this. We're the ones who called you. Deal with it and tell us what we want to know."

Piper tried to nip the budding argument and placed a calming hand on Paige's arm. "Please, Cole," she sincerely said, "this has never happened before to Phoebe and if she's talking about Baldirons and Avatars, I'm really worried we're in for some serious trouble. How did the Avatars react when you refused their offer?"

Cole stared at her for a moment before he honestly replied, "They didn't seem surprised or even bothered. They informed me that soon I wouldn't have much of a choice and that I'd come to them."

"That's why you wanted us to vanquish you," Piper realized with shock.

"I succumbed once," Cole nodded and turned away. "I won't let it happen again."

"Cole, I don't --" Paige began.

"They pointed out," Cole interrupted as he faced the sisters again, "that, all things considered, the sides of good and evil are balanced. Any time one side gains more power, the other compensates. The Avatars are planning something. Something big. And I think neither side will stand a chance against them."

"Unless we work together," Piper considered. Paige stared at her in shock and she stated, "It's not like it hasn't been done before. Need I remind you of the Hollow?"

"This time, we won't --" Cole began before they all heard a thud from the floor below. 

"Phoebe," Paige commented with worry as they all rushed out of the attic.

********** ********** **********

__

Phoebe groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw both Paige and Cole standing over her. "Still here?"

"Sorry," Cole apologized half-heartedly.

"We think we figured out what's going on," Paige said as Phoebe slowly sat up in her bed.

"Well, get on with it before I faint again," Phoebe grumbled as she brushed away some matted hair from her eyes.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed with relief as she entered the bedroom. "You've scared us worse than that giant bug."

"Just tell me," Phoebe requested, "please. What's going on?"

"You're telling her?" Piper inquired of the others.

"We have to," Paige answered with a nod to Cole.

"What about changing the future?" Piper nervously asked them. "It's too big a risk."

"It's too big a risk if we don't," Cole told her as he kept his gaze on Phoebe.

"He's right," Paige agreed. "Telling her may be the only way to ensure the future. Our past."

Piper reluctantly nodded. "You're right," she realized with a sigh.

Paige focused on Phoebe and asked, "Was the last thing you remember of your reality finding Cole's wedding ring and the letter he left you, y'know, the one you found before he nearly tricked us into vanquishing him?"

"How did you know?" Phoebe looked at them all in shock.

"You were right," Paige told Piper.

"At least we know," Piper quietly responded. "But telling her still worries me."

"Hello" Phoebe interrupted. "I'm still here. What aren't you telling me? WaitDid you bring me here? Why?"

Piper shook her head, "No, that's not what happened." She saw the look of confusion on her sister's face and carefully continued, "You had a premonition when you held Cole's letter but you fainted in the middle of it. You were caught in it for a couple of hours."

"Caught?" Phoebe repeated as she rubbed her forehead. "And you think this is my premonition?"

"We're pretty sure," Paige answered as she gave Phoebe a glass of water. "While you were out of it, you did mumble things. We picked up on some of the words and phrases."

"And we pieced it together," Piper continued. With a nod towards Cole, she added, "With his help."

"I don't understand," Phoebe commented after she took a few sips and handed the glass back to her sister. "If this was the premonition, why didn't you know the Baldiron would attack?"

"Because you only mentioned it by name," Piper patiently responded. "You didn't remember any details after you woke up. You described it as a dream that you couldn't remember. Besides, it was more important that you remembered hearing about the Avatars because that's what set everything in motion." She glanced at Cole. "Everything that led us here. To this point in time."

"Avatars?" Phoebe asked as she looked at Cole with wonder. "What are they? What happened?"

"Long story," Paige told her. "Old history. What matters is that you mumbled the word and, when we mentioned it to Cole, he told us about their visit."

"Visit?" Phoebe asked him. "When? Why didn't you tell us?"

"We weren't exactly on the best speaking terms," he told her. "Besides, I didn't think much of their offer and was hoping you'd vanquish me so that I wouldn't have to become involvedAnd we all know how that turned out."

Phoebe looked down at her hands and whispered, "So it was good-bye."

"What was?" he asked.

She looked back at him. "The letter. The one you left. That's why I couldn't go through with it. I wasafraid of what it meant." She looked down again. "God, what have I done?" she whispered.

"You were protecting yourself," Cole quietly assured her, even though he still maintained his distance.

"I drove you to suicide," she hoarsely commented as she looked up to him. "How is that protecting myself?"

"It was a long time ago," he promised, "and we've worked past all of it."

"How?" she sniffled as she rubbed her forehead again.

"It wasn't easy at first," Piper recalled uncomfortably. "We all had to learn how to trust in each other again but we had to risk the possible pain because we all had to work together."

"We worked together," Phoebe skeptically repeated.

"Cole became the Source and organized the Underworld when he --" Piper began to explain.

"Wait, why?" Phoebe nervously interrupted. "Why would you willingly become the Source? God, this is a nightmare."

Piper gave an apologetic glance to Cole before she sat on the bed next to Phoebe. "Sweetie, listen to me, Cole had to go over to the other side to organize the Underworld. We needed to have someone that we could trust while we were busy helping coordinate the side of good. It was the only way we could have beaten the Avatars when they attacked that May."

"The Elders," Phoebe questioned in confusion, "really allowed this?"

Piper nodded, "The Avatars didn't care whether a being was good or evil. They only cared about power. They would have easily decimated both sides to take over the world if we hadn't been prepared and ready for their attack."

"Both sides did suffer tremendous losses but it wasn't any worse because of your premonition," Paige added. "Your premonition warned us in time so we could prepare for the war."

Phoebe nudged Piper aside, carefully got out of bed, and faced Cole. "Why?"

"Did I help?" he asked her. "Or become the Source?"

"Both," she quietly answered.

Cole lightly caressed her cheek and responded, "Because I love you and because it was the only way."

Phoebe had tears in her eyes and whispered, "And we're happy? Really?"

"Really," Cole nodded with a warm smile. "You know, the Avatars were right about one thing. The sides of good and evil tend to stay balanced and, after all we went through, I've discovered that it's meant to be that way. And I realized that I'm the best one to maintain that balance. Magic happens for a reason, remember?"

"What?" Paige exclaimed.

"You've got to admit," he told her, "you never had it so easy before I took over as Source." He turned back to Phoebe and confessed, "Phoebe, for the first time in my life, I have no inner conflict. I'm not fighting with some part of myself for control and I've found my place. My destiny. I've made peace with it and, therefore, it's much easier to see what's ahead and plan."

"Plan what?" Phoebe nervously asked him.

"Evil doings," Paige muttered.

"I have to keep up appearances," Cole explained to Phoebe after a quick glare to Paige. "My true goal may be to maintain the balance between good and evil but I'm still the Source and I can't allow anyone to discover that I'm not really out to spread evil." He turned back to admonish Paige, "I may have had to give up on the idea of ever becoming completely good but, as the Source, not only have I been able to secretly sabotage some of my own evil plans but I've also made damn sure you stayed safe. And believe me, you and your sisters don't make it easy. If not for --" A knock on the bedroom door interrupted him and he turned and said, "Enter."

The demon, still dressed in shades of brown, entered. He bowed his head and spoke. "We have the one responsible."

"Good," Cole said. "Make sure the chamber is well attended."

The demon nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Piper coughed, "Cole"

"Sorry," he told her. "I'll make note of it. No more smoke."

"Thank you," Piper nodded.

He turned to Phoebe and suggested, "Why don't you get back into bed?"

She shook her head. "I'm going with you," she decided.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Paige told her.

"You're still not steady," Piper agreed.

"I'm steady enough," Phoebe declared as she grabbed her robe from the edge of the bed.

"Phoebe" Cole warned.

Phoebe slipped on the robe and, as she tied the belt, she stated, "Whether I remember I'm their mother or not, I have a right to know why some giant bug attacked my children."

Cole smiled proudly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Before he flamed them out, he assured Piper and Paige, "She'll be fine." 

When they appeared in the corridor outside the chamber, Cole locked his arm around Phoebe to steady her trembling form. "Are you okay?" he quietly asked with concern.

She clung to him as the familiar darkness began to take hold. She felt her knees give way and called out, "Cole."

********** ********** **********


	4. chapter 4

"Cole," Phoebe murmured as she stirred on the floor. She struggled to pull herself up but, with her trembling body, she couldn't manage to do so. "So hot," she murmured as her eyes closed once again, "Cole"

"Phoebe!" Cole reached her before the others when they burst into Phoebe's bedroom. He quickly gathered her in his arms and carried her to her bed.

As Piper and Paige rushed to the bed, Piper realized, "She must've woken up and tried to get out of bed."

"Well, she's out again," Cole commented in concern as he moved aside to let them in closer, "and she's burning up."

"We've got to bring down her fever," Paige announced as she sat down next to Phoebe and felt her sister's forehead.

"Phoebe, honey," Piper gently called as she sat on Phoebe's other side and leaned forward, "can you hear me? Come on, Phoebe, open your eyes."

Phoebe's eyelids fluttered before she opened them slightly. "Piper?" she whispered as her eyes closed. 

"That's it, you can do it," Piper encouraged with a hopeful glance to Paige. "Just open your eyes. We're so worried about you. C'mon, wake up."

Phoebe opened her eyes again and croaked, "Here? How" But the dizziness was overwhelming and, before she could say another word, she surrendered once again to the growing darkness.

********** ********** **********

__

"Piper?" Phoebe whispered as she opened her eyes. She found herself in Cole's embrace as they sat on the floor of the corridor. She noticed the guards standing watch and pushed herself back. "I think I was home. Really home, I mean."

"I'm taking you back," he told her as he helped her stand.

She shook her head and she glanced at the guards again, "Just give me a minute." She brushed off her robe, took a deep breath, and looked up at him. "I'm fine. I'm ready." She slid her arm through his bent elbow and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze with her other hand.

But Cole didn't move. "Are you sure?" he questioned. After she nodded, he promised, "This won't take long."

She nodded again and allowed him to slowly escort her into the crowded, torch-lit, chamber.

Cole held her hand tightly as they made their way through the parted crowd to the opposite end of the chamber. When they stopped, they turned around to face the assembly, and Cole announced, "Bring him in."

Two guards came forward with a struggling demon between them. They shoved the white-haired male down to his knees before Cole. Dressed in a simple black robe, the demon stared defiantly at Cole and spit at the ground before Cole.

"Get up," Cole ordered.

The guards pulled the demon to his feet and he stated, "I regret nothing. The Charmed Ones destroyed my youngest offspring this past week. They deserve to suffer the same pain as I have seven times before."

"Except that you chose to destroy my offspring," Cole angrily announced. "You knew of the Declaration and yet you still defied my order. I will not allow that to go unpunished."

"You do what you must," the man spat, "but I won't be the last to try and put the witches in their places. You'll see. And they will rise against you. They will --"

"Enough," Cole angrily interrupted. With a wave of his hand, the demon was suddenly set afire. As the demon screamed, Cole raised his voice and announced, "For those among you who are hard of hearing, the Charmed Ones and their family are my family. A move against them is a move against me and that will not be tolerated. You will learn that my word is --"

"Stop," Phoebe insisted to Cole. "Stop this," she repeated in a louder voice.

Cole glared at her but complied. He waved his hand and the flames vanished. The demon collapsed in his spot and coughed and moaned. Cole looked around at the crowd and saw that no one dared even whisper.

Phoebe stepped away from Cole and addressed the smoking demon, "How dare you! How dare you compare a capable full-grown demon to a newborn. My newborn. You demons constantly pride yourselves on your cleverness but your arrogance has always been your downfall. If your offspring weren't smart enough or good enough to beat a few witches, they deserved their fate. And how pathetic does that make you that you kept sending them after us? You sent them to their fate. And if you think that hiring some bug to do the job for you will somehow --"

The demon turned his blistered face towards Phoebe and interrupted as he cursed, "And your arrogance will be yours, Witch. I swear by all present that I will have my revenge. On you and all your offsp--"

"Never," Phoebe angrily promised as she suddenly stretched out her arm at the demon and found that electricity flowed from her fingertips. She ignored all around her as she allowed her anger flow through the electricity to him. She ignored his screams and kept shooting electricity until there was nothing left in his spot but a ring of ashes. She kept staring at the ring and didn't realize that Cole had protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Numbly, she let her arm drop down to her side and she slowly looked up at Cole.

"You have seen what the Queen can do," Cole announced to the stunned crowd, "so I suggest there be no one here left foolish enough to question her authority. Spread the word to those above and to those in even the deepest caverns. The Declaration stands. And let this be a lesson to anyone who dares to even think of disobeying my word."

The demons all bowed their heads and murmured, "Long live the Source and his Queen." Then, within a moment, they all quickly vanished and left Cole alone with Phoebe.

Phoebe's knees immediately gave way as she sank to the floor. Cole held her as she trembled. "How did I -- I didn't mean to -- It just happened -- II wanted itOh, God"

"You've always known that was likely to be your third power," Cole told her as he held one of her hands and rubbed her back with his free hand. "It developed during the pregnancy and you've said that it's come in handy at times. And didn't you always wish for an active power?" Phoebe only continued to tremble. He kissed the top of her head and, in a low tone, added, "You've never killed. You've never even used this power against a humanno matter how much Elise has tried your patience." Phoebe still didn't respond and he stopped rubbing her back. He gently turned her face towards his and gazed into her eyes as he assured her, "You're not evil, Phoebe, not at all. You're still a Charmed One. And our childrenPhoebe, they're pureinnocent. And they'll stay that way. I swear it."

"Take me home," Phoebe whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please." But, as Cole helped her up, she grabbed his shirt as her knees again gave way. "Cole, I think I'm going to --" was all she managed before her eyes embraced the darkness.

********** ********** **********

__


	5. chapter 5

"Cole," Phoebe murmured as she twisted under her covers. "Evil"

"I'm here," he quietly responded. He sat next to her on the edge of her bed and gently pressed a cool washcloth to her face. "I'm here, Phoebe." She moaned softly and he turned back to Paige who paced nearby, "It's been three hours. How much longer before the Elders decide it's okay for them to intervene?"

Paige stopped pacing and looked at Phoebe, "They said she's not in any danger."

"You don't sound any more convinced than Piper did twenty minutes ago," he decided.

"Well, what do you want, Cole?" Paige countered. "It's not like we can force the Elders to heal her."

"Then she belongs in the hospital," Cole stated as he dipped the cloth back in the nearby bowl of cool water.

"And tell them what," Paige commented, "that she'll probably be fine as soon as her premonition ends?"

Cole lightly patted the wet cloth on Phoebe's neck and began, "I don't give a --"

"Okay," Piper interrupted in a hopeful tone as she entered the bedroom. "Maybe this will help." She held a glass that was filled with an amber liquid. She indicated to Leo and explained, "It's only an experiment so it may not work but it's the best we could come up with under the circumstances."

Paige eyed the liquid and held her nose. "Couldn't you at least have given it a better smell? Maybe some cinnamon?"

"Who cares," Cole commented in frustration, "as long as it brings Phoebe around."

"The smell alone should do that," Paige muttered as she stepped back to let Piper pass. 

"All right, enough," Piper grumbled as she pushed Cole aside and sat next to her younger sister. She carefully dabbed a few drops of the liquid onto Phoebe's lips. As Phoebe's tongue and lips automatically reacted to the liquid, Piper carefully poured a little of the potion into her mouth.

Phoebe stirred and coughed but didn't open her eyes. "Dark" she whispered.

Piper fed her a little more of the liquid and waited as Phoebe coughed again. This time, Phoebe's eyelids fluttered and Piper encouraged, "Come on, Phoebe, open your eyes. Come back to us."

"Piper?" Phoebe hoarsely whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where?"

"You're home, sweetie," Piper answered with relief as she set the glass down next to the bowl of water.

Phoebe glanced around the room. "Cole?" She struggled to sit up but lacked the energy and fell back against her pillows.

Cole quickly came closer and knelt next to her. "I'm right here."

"We're all here," Paige added as she also moved in closer. 

"HotBurned?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

Piper shook her head and answered, "No, sweetie, no burns. You have a fever. That's all."

"Burned" Phoebe insisted weakly.

"No," Paige corrected, "it's just the fever. That's why you're so hot."

"Home? Really home" Phoebe sighed in relief as she closed her eyes.

"Don't," Piper anxiously requested, "Phoebe, don't close your eyes." She patted Phoebe's cheeks but Phoebe didn't stir. "No," she whispered in disappointment as she brushed a few strands of Phoebe's hair, "stay with us."

********** ********** **********

__

"Home," Phoebe mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. The others were gathered around her bedside. "Cole?"

"You had me worried," he breathed with relief. "It's been twenty minutes since I brought you back home."

"Home," she realized as she looked around, "I was there." She frowned. "The feeling's stronger now," she added in a worried tone. "Like I'm being pulled back."

"It's okay," Paige told her. "This was all supposed to happen."

"It was only a premonition," Piper added. "You weren't meant to stay here."

"Your advanced power linked you here with your future-self," Leo explained, "Your fever in both times was probably the key. But you can let go now. You've learned what you were supposed to."

"But I don't know enough," Phoebe shook her head, "and I won't remember. You told me yourself, Piper."

"You remembered enough," her sister assured her. "By mentioning the Avatars, we figured out what we had to do."

"But what makes you so sure it'll work?" Phoebe questioned as she carefully sat up. She brought a hand to her head as a light wave of dizziness passed over her. "We don't have the best relationship right now with Cole," she continued after taking a deep breath. "Why would he even consider helping us after everything that we'veI've done?"

Cole shook his head, "I told you before I --"

"You're so powerful," she said to him, "that whatever the Avatars have planned probably wouldn't affect you anyway." She turned to her sisters, "And why would you even listen to him? Especially if he announces that he's becoming the new Source."

"She has a point," Paige told the others. "Cole was the one who came up with the plan and I don't remember any more why we agreed to it."

Cole thought a moment and then suggested, "Phoebe, when you get back, say the word moppet,' and I'll know that my plan is the right one."

"You want her to remember Kermit-the-Frog?" Paige exclaimed. "What kind of secret code is that?"

"It's moppet and I'll know what it means," Cole stated as he glared at her.

"Why not something we all will recognize?" Paige asked in frustration. "Like Avatars are coming'?"

"Because we don't know that she'll remember anything more than a single word," Cole replied. "Look at her," he indicated to Phoebe.

"Then why not Avatars?" Paige argued. "We know she's already mentioned it in her rambling so, if she repeats the word, it'll only reinforce the plans we have to make."

"I'm okay," Phoebe softly interrupted. "I can manage the phrase."

Piper took in Phoebe's extremely pale countenance, in spite of the fevered flush in her cheeks, and suggested, "Cole's right. We're running out of time." She sat on the bed next to Phoebe, "You think you can remember?" Phoebe nodded and she squeezed Phoebe's hand encouragingly, "Trust your instincts, sweetie. You may not remember the details but you'll know what feels right and we'll trust you."

"I hope so," Phoebe whispered. She suddenly squeezed her sister's hand in return and admitted, "I don't feel so good."

Piper brushed her hand across Phoebe's forehead and said, "Leo may have healed your shoulder but you're still running a high fever. Come on, close your eyes. You'll feel better after you've slept for a while."

Phoebe glanced at Cole and realized, "If I go to sleep, I'll go back."

Cole knelt next to her and held her other hand. "It's okay. You're not supposed to be here yet. But you will be."

Phoebe looked at the others and asked, "Could we have a minute?"

"Of course," Piper told her as she kissed her sister on the forehead. "Get some rest."

As soon as the others were gone, tears began to spill down her cheeks. "ColeI never told youI couldn'tI'm so sorryEverything that's happenedI'm so sorry"

Cole quickly sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Phoebe, and it'll all work out. I promise."

"How can you be sure?" Phoebe cried softly into his chest. "Things're so bad right now. I nearly killed you again. I can't do this anymoreCan't hurt you" Phoebe broke off in fresh sobs.

"I hurt you, too," Cole quietly admitted. "We hurt each other. But we also forgave each other and we were able to move on. Together."

"But the future's always changing," Phoebe acknowledged in a muffled voice. "We don't know that I haven't already changed this future."

"It will happen," he assured her as he continued to hold her close as she calmed down.

After a moment or two, she wondered with a sniffle, "We really got married again?"

"A little more than a year ago. In a white wedding," he promised. He gently nudged her back and smiled at her, "And only after you proposed two different times."

Phoebe gave a small laugh and hugged Cole tight. After a few moments of being in his quiet embrace, she pulled back and pushed aside her covers.

"No," Cole insisted, "you need to stay in bed."

"I don't have much time," Phoebe said in a hushed voice. She glanced at him before she stood up and told him, "I need to see them." She allowed him to steady her and help her over to the bassinet. She leaned back against him as she watched over the two sleeping newborns. "I wish I would be able to remember themlike Piper when she learned Melinda was in her future. Oh, Cole, they're so beautiful," she whispered as she, ever so gently, touched their tiny hands. "Tell me about their names," she requested.

Cole kissed the top of her head and replied, "Our son was born first and I wanted to call him Adam but --"

"I like that," Phoebe interrupted. "Adam Turner. Why didn't we call him that?"

"Because you insisted that we name him after my father," he answered quietly. "I told you it wasn't necessary but you were adamant and, after fifteen hours of labor, I was not about to argue with you."

"Fifteen?" Phoebe paled and twisted around to look at him. He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. Phoebe sighed, turned back in his embrace, and looked down at the twins again. "And Sam?"

"She followed her brother nine minutes later and made sure everyone in the room knew she had arrived," Cole responded with a smile as he reached down and lightly traced Sam's ear. Quietly, he added, "We were only allowed to see them for a moment before they were taken to the ICU but, in that moment, I knew what we'd call her."

"Why?" Phoebe asked before she suddenly sagged back against him.

"Phoebe!" Cole quickly lifted her into his arms. He started to carry her back to bed when she stopped him.

"Don't," she requested with her eyes squeezed shut. "Too dizzy"

"It's okay," he quietly told her as he stood still, "let go."

"Sam," she insisted as she opened her eyes. She tugged on his shirt, "Need to knowEven if I don't rememberPlease."

"I named her after your favorite witch," he replied with a smile.

"You named our daughter after a TV character?" Phoebe asked in disbelief as she closed her eyes.

Cole slowly carried her to the bed and carefully set her down. She struggled but he gently pushed her back into the pillows, "It's okay, Phoebe. Let it happen."

"Sam," she reminded him as she opened her eyes and grabbed for his hand. 

He kissed her hand before he lightly stroked her cheek with his free hand. "When Sam looked at us, she sort of wrinkled her nose and yawned with boredom. I don't know why, but it made me immediately think of Samantha Stephens. Maybe because I saw so much of her near the end."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked in a sleepy voice.

Cole kissed her hand again and answered, "You were confined to bed-rest for the last month or so and nearly wore out the few tapes of the episodes you have. You thought it was a silly idea at first but, the next time you saw our daughter, you agreed that the name fit her perfectly." He looked at Phoebe, noticed her eyes had closed, and asked, "Still with me?"

Phoebe nodded, opened her eyes, and shyly requested, "Hold meplease." Cole sat next to her and pulled her into his arms and she unexpectedly clung to him. "I'm scared" she haltingly admitted, "don't wantto loseall thisall I've ever wanted"

"You won't," he assured her with a kiss. "Trust in our love. It is enough to see us through the hard times." She didn't answer and he repeated, "Trust in us. Believe it can happen and it will. It will take some time but it will happen. I promise."

Phoebe struggled to open her eyes. "So sorryfor everything," she barely whispered with tears in her eyes. "Love you" 

"I know, baby," he assured her as he tenderly kissed her lips. "I've always knownDon't be afraid of the darkness. Let it come." Phoebe closed her eyes, sighed, and he told her, "I love you, Phoebe. Remember that. I love you."

"Remember" she repeated as the darkness overwhelmed her. "Love"

********** ********** **********

__


	6. chapter 6

"Love," Phoebe whispered as she fought to open her eyes.

"I love you, too," Piper answered as she squeezed her sister's hand. She was sitting next to Phoebe and bent close to Phoebe's ear and whispered, "Come back to me."

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. "Piper?" She slowly looked around the room, "Cole? What"

"I'm here," he answered as he stepped closer into view.

"Why?" she asked as she tried to sit up in bed.

"Your sisters called me," he answered before he cautiously added, "and you did too." 

"Piper," Phoebe nervously wondered as she turned back to her sister, "what'swhat's going on?"

"You've been stuck in a premonition," Piper replied as she helped prop up her sister. 

"What?" Phoebe uttered in shock as Piper straightened her covers. "I didn't have any --" Phoebe suddenly remembered the letter and froze. She couldn't bring herself to look at Cole to ask him about it. The letter. Cole. He had set them up. Set her up. He had wanted them to vanquish him. But she had caught a glimpse of the note and realized the truth. She tried to stop it but he used his power to fling the potion at himself. But why? Why did he do it? And she didn't know which scared her more. That he wanted to be vanquished or that he couldn't be vanquished. So she had tried blocking out that entire night. But the letter haunted her. As much as she didn't want to, she needed to read it. If only to confirm her suspicions. But she found she didn't have the nerve to go back there and possibly face him, or her memories. So she had asked Leo to get it. Did Cole realize it was gone and that she had it? There was something else, she realized. "The ring," she barely whispered as tears flooded her eyes. Cole had left his ring for her. Why was he there now? Did she really call for him? What did he want from her? What could she even give him in return? 

"What'd you say?" Paige questioned as her sister grew more upset and lost in thought.

"Hey," Piper held Phoebe's hand and quietly asked, "what is it? What's wrong?"

Phoebe looked back at Piper and wiped her eyes. In a hoarse voice, she asked, "How long?"

"A couple of hours," Paige answered instead as she remained standing at the foot of the bed near Leo. "It's almost twelve-thirty now. You've had us all pretty worried."

"Don't feel so good," Phoebe mildly complained to Piper. She then brought a hand to her forehead and rubbed it. "Hot."

Piper nodded, "You've got a pretty high fever." She reached for the washcloth from the nearby bowl and gently pressed it to Phoebe's cheeks. "Better?" Phoebe nodded and closed her eyes. Piper glanced at the others before she asked Phoebe, "Can you tell us about the premonition?"

Phoebe opened her eyes, thought for a moment, and frowned. "No," she realized, "I don't remember it." She rubbed her forehead in frustration and commented to herself, "This's never happened before."

"You don't remember anything about the Avatars?" Paige questioned.

Phoebe shook her head, "What are they?" She saw everyone's solemn reactions and nervously asked, "What's going on?"

"You were almost delirious at times," Piper calmly told her, "and we couldn't make out everything you said but you did mention the Avatars a few times. What about Baldirons? Do you remember anything about them?"

"No," Phoebe apologized in a quiet voice. "I'venever heard of them. Did theyalready attack someone?"

Cole shook his head and explained, "The Avatars came to see me about a week ago. They wanted me to join them in their cause."

"Did they" Phoebe hesitated as she struggled to ask him, "What happenedthe penthousebecause of them?"

"Partly," he honestly answered in a quiet tone. He noticed the look of pain that flashed across Phoebe's face before she quickly looked away from him. She knew the truth, he realized, and she felt guilty. But it wasn't the time to go into it with her so, in a normal tone, he added, "The Avatars admitted they have plans and told me that I will come to them."

"But he won't," Paige confirmed, "and we're all going to stop the them."

"But what did I see?" Phoebe anxiously wondered as Piper continued to cool her face and neck with the washcloth. "Who are they?"

"The Elders don't know much more than what Cole told us," Leo admitted. "The Avatars are a small group of beings who have basically remained neutral in the battle between good and evil. The Elders feel that, because the Avatars haven't interfered, we have no real cause to go up against them."

"And I told you," Cole commented in annoyance, "they're planning something big. And, unless we're prepared, it won't matter if you're good or evil. Everyone is going to lose."

"I still don't think your plan is a sound one," Paige informed him. "Why should we even trust you?"

"Because you'll need someone on the inside," he rationalized, "someone who'll know how to manage the Underworld. Someone you can trust and, deep down, you know you can trust me."

"I don't understand," Phoebe quietly interrupted as she pushed away Piper's hand, "what do you want to do?"

Piper dropped the cloth back in its bowl and admitted to her sister, "If the Avatars are after ultimate power, we have to make sure that we're ready for them when they make their move. And because we don't know when that will be, we have to work fast and in secret or they'll know what we're up to in which case we'd be royally screwed."

"What are we up to?" Phoebe nervously asked as she pushed some hair from her eyes.

"Working together," Piper stated. "It's the only way we'll be able to beat them."

"Good and evil," Leo clarified. "And it won't be easy," he told everyone, "convincing the Elders that we have to start organizing witches and Whitelighters from all parts of the world to work in conjunction with the Underworld."

Phoebe looked directly at Cole and hesitantly asked, "And you want to work with the Underworld?"

"Not exactly," he replied. He watched her eyes widen with realization and shock and he confessed, "I have to, Phoebe."

"No," she shook her head as she suddenly scrambled out of bed. She confronted him and slapped away his hands as he tried to steady her. She was trembling as she shouted at him, "What about your promise to be good? Were you lying? Were you just waiting for this opportunity? Were you just biding your time in order to set us up?"

"No," he insisted as he grabbed her upper arms in order to support her. "No," he repeated more calmly. "But this may be the only way."

"No," she cried as she shook her head, "there has to be another way." She turned to her older sister as her knees gave way, "Tell him, Piper, tell him he can't do this." But Piper couldn't look her in the eyes and Phoebe almost violently shook her head as she began to sink to the floor in spite of Cole's grip on her arms. "No, this isn't happening, this isn't happening," she repeated to herself.

"Phoebe!" Piper leapt off the bed but Cole had already caught Phoebe.

He lifted her in his arms and returned her to bed. "Talk to me, Phoebe," he requested.

But Phoebe was oblivious to him and the others. She wrapped her arms around her knees and chanted softly to herself, "This isn't realIt isn't realNot happeningNot real"

"Damn it, Cole," Paige muttered as she watched Piper sit next to Phoebe who rocked back and forth. "This is your fault."

"Not now, Paige," Leo quietly told her.

"But we're just talking about a plan," Paige insisted. "What happens to her if we actually follow through?"

Piper placed her hand on Phoebe's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, sweetie. Nothing's happened. You're safe."

Phoebe mutely shook her head and continued to rock. 

Piper glanced back at Leo who motioned to Cole. Piper then turned to Cole and beseeched, "Cole..." As he took a step closer, she crawled to the other side of Phoebe. "Phoebe, look at me," she requested as she stroked Phoebe's matted hair but Phoebe shook her head and let out a soft moan. 

Cole took Piper's original seat and sat next to Phoebe on the edge of the bed. He ignored everyone else and concentrated on her. He gently pried one of her hands free and brought it to his lips where he placed a light kiss in her palm. She looked back at him but shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. With his other hand, he brushed away some of her tears. As she sniffled and shook her head slightly, he noticed that Piper was gently rubbing Phoebe's legs. 

Phoebe had stopped rocking and he kissed her hand again. This time, she wouldn't meet his gaze so he caressed her cheek. "Phoebe, look at me," he quietly requested. "Look at me." He waited for her gaze to slowly meet his. He laced his fingers with hers and rubbed them with his other hand. She turned her head toward him a bit more and, just as quietly, he admitted, "I know this terrifies you, honey, terrifies you more than anything else in the world but it won't be the same as before." He saw her lower lip quiver and he quickly repeated in his calm tone, "It'll be different this time." Her eyes widened in fear and he kissed her fingertips before he explained, "I'll be in complete control if I become the Source. And I won't let anything happen to you or your sisters. I'll be powerful enough to make sure of it. You won't become evil, Phoebe. I swear."

Phoebe squeezed his hand tight but she shook her head and looked down.

He caressed her cheek and repeated, "I swear, Phoebe. I will protect you. All of you."

"Yeah, well," Paige muttered as she watched Phoebe and Cole, "I'm still not crazy about this part."

"Who is?" Piper agreed with a sigh as she turned to look at Paige and Leo. "But Cole's right. He is the best one to pull that side together. And he can only do it if he becomes the Source."

"Phoebe got this premonition for a reason," Leo reminded them, "so we have to be prepared for the Avatars. And we have to accept the fact that Cole becoming the Source might simply be his destiny."

"No," Phoebe whispered as she began to tremble again. 

"Leo!" Piper admonished.

Phoebe pushed back herself back into her pillows and tried to pull her hand away from Cole's. "No," she whispered again.

But Cole held tightly to her hand and kissed it again. As he still held it near his lips, he again promised, "It will be different this time."

"This could change everything," Paige commented as she shook her head. "We could end up destroying everything we've fought for. If only we could be sure this was the right way."

Phoebe froze. Something about Paige's last comment. Something familiar. Something she was supposed to remember. She questioned Cole, "Kermit?"

Cole returned to her a look of confusion. "I don't understand." 

Phoebe rubbed her forehead with her free hand and frowned as she tried to concentrate. "Kermit," she repeated in a whisper to herself. "Sure of it." 

Cole looked to the others for explanation. "Any ideas?"

"Honey," Piper asked her sister, "what about Kermit?"

"I don't get it," Paige turned to Leo. "Why would she pick now to talk about a Muppet?"

"Kermit? Muppet?" Cole asked. "I've never heard of those demons."

"Kermit-the-Frog? A demon?" Piper let out a chuckle. "Sorry, I forget you're not --"

"No," Phoebe interrupted in a serious tone, "not Muppet."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked as she stopped laughing. "Kermit's a Muppet."

Phoebe frowned again. "I'mnot sure. I just know that it's important." Her eyes widened and she squeezed Cole's hand as she exclaimed with relief, "Moppet."

Paige and Piper exchanged shrugs and Leo commented, "I thought Kermit was a Muppet."

"He is," Piper assured her husband, "and later you'll tell me just why you know that." She quickly turned back to Phoebe, "Honey, are you sure you don't mean Muppet?"

Phoebe frowned as she considered, "Pretty sure." She looked back at Piper with disappointment. "Are you sure it doesn't mean anything to you?" As she watched Piper glance at the others, she caught the pensive look on Cole's face and asked him, "What is it?"

"This is the right plan," Cole quietly announced as he suddenly released her hand and stood up. "I'd better get started."

"Wait," Phoebe called out as she managed to grab his hand. "What did that word mean to you?" Cole remained silent and she asked again, "Cole, what is it?"

Cole sat next to her again and slowly confided, "I don't remember much about my father. I was too young when he was killed to have had any real memories of him. Just images really. But if I try hard enough, I can almost hear his voice. Just a phrase or two." Phoebe shyly gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he nearly smiled back at her. "He used to refer to me as the moppet.' Don't look now but the moppet is watching.'"

Phoebe whispered, "I didn't know."

Cole shook his head with indifference, "No reason you should. I never mentioned it." He turned to the others. "In the premonition, I must've told her to mention the word after she woke up here."

"Like a code?" Phoebe wondered as she rubbed her eyes.

Cole nodded as he stood, "In case anyone wondered about my plan being the right one. I suppose now we know."

"No, we don't," Paige argued.

"She's back, isn't she?" he countered as he faced her. "That means the premonition gave her the information she needed. And we haven't come up with any other plans, have we?"

"Cole wouldn't have brought up his father," Phoebe weakly agreed as she leaned back against the pillows, "unless it was to confirm your plans and to make sure that whatever happened in the future does happen. Whatever you've started planning, is the right way."

Piper kept her eye on Phoebe and announced, "All right, Phoebe's been through enough today. She needs her rest so, everyone, out."

Paige opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it and, instead, suggested to Phoebe, "Get some sleep, okay?"

"I'll inform them of what's going on," Leo decided. "Cole, we're going to have to arrange for a way to meet with you."

Cole nodded, "I'll be at the penthouse for now but I'll have to find a new place soon. But it's probably not a good idea for all of you to go there anyway. The Avatars have to believe you're done with me. I'll leave word for you later."

"You think they're watching?" Piper asked in a worried tone as Leo kissed her good-bye.

"Possibly," Cole suggested as Leo orbed out, "and I don't want any of you put in added danger if they should determine that you're a threat to their plans. Meanwhile, I have to start making my presence known and that means"

"Turning evil," Paige finished.

"Only as much as I have to in order to fool the Avatars," he insisted. "If they believe I've gone back to the Underworld, they may try again to bring me into their group."

"You can't be half-evil. It doesn't work that way," Paige challenged. "And you're dreaming if you think you'll be able to simply walk away from being the Source when this Avatars mess is over." Cole was silent and she muttered, "I hate this. You'll be evil and we'll be stuck with an invincible Source."

"And you think I want this?" he finally retorted. "I don't have much choice. You need someone in the Underworld that you can trust and we don't have time to interview the current top-level demons for the job."

"Well I'm not sure that's you," she angrily stated.

"Stop it," Phoebe tearfully requested. "PleaseI can'tI can't handle this now."

Piper caressed Phoebe's cheek, "It's okay, sweetie, close your eyes and get some rest. We'll deal with this later."

"He's right, Piper," Phoebe insisted. "I don't know why, but I feel it."

Piper tried to pull the covers over Phoebe and said, "We'll talk about this later, after you've slept a bit."

Bur Phoebe stopped Piper and insisted, "It has to be this way." She gazed at Cole and realized, "We have to trust him. Everything's depending on it."

"He'll be the Source," Paige reminded her, "and vanquishing him will be impossible."

Phoebe became more agitated and Piper tried to soothe her. "It'll be okay, Pheebs. I promise. Close your eyes for now." 

Phoebe shook her head, "Cole..." 

He immediately went to her side and knelt next to her. "What is it?"

"I need" Phoebe struggled to find the words. "I need to tell you"

Cole cast a worried glance to Piper who shrugged. "What, Phoebe?' he encouraged as he reached for her hand.

"I..I can't remember," she cried in a panic as she pulled her hand away. "Somethingsomething important happened and II can't remember."

Piper quickly pulled Phoebe into a hug. She lightly stroked Phoebe's hair and back and rocked her sister. In a calm voice, she said, "The premonition doesn't matter, sweetie. What matters now is that you get better because we need you healthy and strong."

"It's like a dream, Piper," Phoebe whispered, "and I can't remember but I want to." She pulled back, "I want to remember."

Cole nodded as he stood up again, "And maybe you will, in time. But, Piper's right, the important thing right now is that you get some rest."

"Come on, close your eyes," Piper softly told her, "we'll still be here when you wake up."

Paige recognized the worried look on Phoebe's face and assured her sister, "Truce. I won't vanquish him while you're sleeping. Not that I could even if I wanted"

"Paige" Piper warned.

Paige held up her hands in surrender and sighed, "I promise. No vanquishing."

Phoebe glanced at Cole who told her, "I'll check on you later." He gently pushed her back into her pillows and brought the covers up to her chin. "Get some sleep," he quietly suggested as he stepped back.

Phoebe looked to Piper who nodded, "I'll bring you some of Grams's soup a little bit later. Okay?"

"Okay," she murmured as she finally closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax and accept sleep. 

********** ********** **********

__


	7. epilogue

"Look at that smile," Paige whispered to Piper as they stood watch over Phoebe. "What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"Cole." The name slipped out before she could stop it and Piper sighed, "I suppose it doesn't matter as long as she's at peace." She tugged on Paige's arm, "Come on, I'll whip us up something fattening for a late-night dessert. After the day we've had, we deserve it."

Leo suddenly orbed in and looked over to Phoebe. "How is she?"

"Her fever's down two degrees," Piper answered as she greeted him with a kiss. "I think the worst is over."

"Is it?" Paige whispered. "Or is it just beginning?"

"Leo, except for the ten minutes when popped in two hours ago, you've been gone all afternoon. What'd the Elders say? Did they change their mind?" Piper asked her husband. Leo hesitated and Piper questioned, "Leo? What is it?"

He spoke in a quiet voice as he glanced at Phoebe. "They didn't dismiss our plans."

"That's good, isn't it?" Paige wondered. "I mean this morning they didn't want us to even consider going up against the Avatars."

Piper reached for Leo's hand, which he squeezed in return. "No, Paige," she realized, "that means they're worried that we might be rightNot that I don't have faith in your powers of persuasion, honey, but I get the feeling that something major must've happened for them to have changed their minds so quickly."

"An African witch has disappeared," he somberly informed them. "He's been a very powerful force for good for over fifty years but there's no sign of him anywhere now."

Paige looked at him and shrugged, "I'm sorry but what's it got to do with the Avatars and our plan?"

"The Elders should still be able to sense him," he explained, "but they can'tat all. It's as though he never existed."

"Maybe he's in the Underworld," Piper suggested. "Whenever we've been there, we've been off your radar."

Leo shook his head. "He's not there. We'vechecked."

Paige exchanged a look of surprise with Piper. "What do you mean you checked? You went down there?"

"Cole," Piper realized. "That's why you left so quickly with him when you came back and found him checking on Phoebe. You had him do the checking."

"He still has contacts," Leo nodded in confirmation, "and he found out that no one down there knows anything about this particular disappearance. It seems the last witch that turned sides was over three months agoCole suspects the witch joined the Avatars."

"And the Elders agreed?" Paige wondered.

"The Avatars are obviously going after beings with extreme power," Leo answered as he nodded, " and I guess not everyone is going to turn down their offer like Cole did." He squeezed Piper's hand. "It seems there have also been otherincidents. Minor ones that the Elders haven't mentioned because they didn't seem to indicate anything by themselves. Until now."

"Until Phoebe's premonition," Piper softly said. "Cole wanted nothing to do with the Avatars and had no reason to tell us about their offer. But today"

"All the pieces started falling into place," Paige completed for Piper, "because of Phoebe. I guess this's the proof we need that the Avatars are coming." 

"No one can prove anything about the Avatars," Leo cautioned. "Right now, the Elders are only willing to believe that this disappearance is a possible sign of something going on."

"They didn't dismiss our plans, though," Piper reminded him, "which means they're willing to let us start working on our plan."

"So they don't really want to go up against the Avatars unless something can be proven but they're willing to let Cole become the Source in order to get that proof?" Paige complained.

Leo glanced at Phoebe and answered, "They're not happy about it but"

"But they think it's the right thing to do," Piper realized. "What about Phoebe? What's this gonna do to her? She was finally getting her life back in order."

"Do you really think so?" Leo wondered. "I don't think Phoebe's ever worked through what's happened to her since last spring. And no matter what she says, she's not over Cole, not by a long shot."

"She loves him," Piper acknowledged, "and I think she always will. But she's never denied that, Leo. She's simply tried to put it in the past."

"Simply?" he mocked. "There's nothing simple about Phoebe and Cole," he stated, "and there hasn't been, not even from the very beginning."

"You think she's going to try and make things work with him even after all she's been through?" Paige asked. "She'd be out of her mind to even consider it," she commented with a shake of her head. "She's lived this Cole-as-the-Source-thing and it'll tear her apart to go through it again."

"Maybe it'll be different this time," Leo suggested. Both women looked back at him in shock. "Cole's right about something. If he does become the Source, he'll be in complete control this time. There'll be no Belthazor, no Source, fighting him for control. He'll be able to act completely free on his own nature."

"Do you believe him," Piper asked him, "when he says that he'll protect her? Protect us?"

"He loves her," he replied with a nod. "In spite of everything that may have gone wrong, I know you believe that. Cole will do anything for her." He squeezed her hand and continued, "You couldn't vanquish himI think he's shown he's powerful enough to protect us all."

"I'm scared, Leo," Piper suddenly hugged him tight. "A couple of years ago, we thought the Triad was the most difficult group we ever faced and then Shax came along and we lost Prue. And then we went directly up against the Source. Not once, but twice. What if the Avatars do what they all couldn't? We have a baby on the way and now it looks like we could be on the verge of" Piper buried her face in Leo's chest.

"War," Paige murmured with a glance towards Phoebe.

"The baby will be fine," Leo consoled his wife as he rubbed her back. "Right now she can protect you and, if she's born before the Avatars make their move, she'll be able to instinctively protect herself."

"But what if" Piper sniffled.

"What if what?" he tenderly asked.

"What if she loses me just like we lost Mom," Piper whispered.

"You can't think like that, Piper," Paige told her sister as she put her hand on Piper's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "We're all gonna be just fine. The Avatars haven't gone up against the Charmed Ones before and just may have underestimated usY'know, sometimes I think your destiny is just to worry," she teased.

Piper snorted and reached back to lightly slap her sister. "All right, hormonal moment has passed," she commented as she pulled back from Leo who chuckled.

As she moved, he managed to plant a quick kiss on the top of her head. He turned as he heard Phoebe stir. She didn't waken and he suggested, "Right now, I think we should get out of here before we wake her."

Paige glanced at Phoebe and added, "I hope what she told us is enough and that she didn't forget anything major."

"I hope," Piper murmured, "that she's strong enough to get through what's coming."

"Back to Cole again," Paige remarked. "You think she'll let him back into her life," she accused.

Piper nodded and explained, "Phoebe always had a hard time opening her heart to love someone because she was afraid of the hurt and pain she'd feel if she lost that person. Cole was the first man to get past all her defenses. And she loves him like she's never loved anyone else."

"Yeah," Paige muttered, "and it only proves how right she was. Look at all the pain she's suffered because of it. Not to mention the rest of us."

"But look at everything she gained because of it," Piper considered. "How much she's grown as a person. All she's accomplished."

"So you want her to go back to Cole?" Paige questioned.

Piper shrugged, "I want her to be happy." She saw her sister's frown and clarified, "Look, I'm not welcoming back Cole into our lives just yet. I don't trust him and it'll take quite a bit for him to prove that I should. But, right now, we need him and we'll have to give him some leeway if only to get past this Avatars situation."

Leo turned to Paige, "The Elders may be resigned to the fact that Cole will become the new Source, and they may even find ways to use him to their advantage, but, that doesn't mean they approve of his having a relationship with Phoebe."

"What if that's what Phoebe wants?" Piper wondered. "What will they do to her?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. Look," he suggested, "I brought home a surprise. It's in the kitchen. Before I came back, I made a quick trip to France."

Piper's eyes widened with excitement. "Not that little Parisian patisserie? The one you took me to when we" Leo nodded and she exuberantly hugged him. "Oh, you are the best, most fabulous husband!"

"Everyone gets to go to France," Paige complained. "When's it my turn?"

"Piper?" Phoebe called out.

The three turned and found Phoebe half-sitting up. 

"Hey," Piper greeted with a smile as she rushed to her sister's side, "we didn't mean to wake you. How're you doing?'

"'Kay," Phoebe sleepily replied. "Wha's goin' on?"

"Leo brought back pastries from Paris," she answered with a smile. "You wanna come down and sit with us for a bit?"

"Might be good for you to get out of bed," Paige suggested with an encouraging smile of her own.

Phoebe shook her head and settled down again. "Tired," she murmured, "'sides, Prue's gonna tell me a story."

Piper exchanged a shocked look with Leo and stuttered, "P-P-Prue?"

Phoebe nodded with her eyes closed as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "Gonna tell me 'gain how she snuck out to meet Andy for Rocky Horror'."

Piper laughed and explained to her other sister and Leo, "She snuck out just fine but it was sneaking back in that got her caught." 

"Guess Phoebe wasn't the only one who gave Grams a few gray hairs," Leo chuckled.

Phoebe mumbled something incoherent and Piper leaned down and whispered in Phoebe's ear, "Tell her Itell her I say hi."

"'Kay," Phoebe murmured as she quickly fell back asleep.

Piper kissed Phoebe's forehead and stood up. She saw Paige's sad expression and hugged her sister. "Have I told you lately how glad I am that we found each other? That you're my sister?"

Paige smiled gratefully and returned Piper's hug. "I wish it didn't happen the way it did though.Funny how things work out."

"Fate's funny that way," Leo agreed as he led the two sisters out of Phoebe's bedroom. "Just when you think things aren't looking too bright, things turn right around, and work out in the end."

__

finis


End file.
